La llegada del dragón
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Un hombre misterioso a llegado a Yumehagama, sin embargo, Haruka parece conocerlo...Mucho, ¿Quien sera este hombre? ¿Es amigo o enemigo? - Go! Princess Precure no me pertenece, los OC s que aparecen si son de mi pertenencia.


El sol apenas estaba saliendo. Tres siluetas estaban enmarcadas por la luz del amanecer con fondo una resplandeciente playa. Una silueta era la de una chica con rodete, otra de cachorra y la ultima de un ave.

Eran Haruka, Pafu y Aroma. Estaban haciendo el entrenamiento matutino.

Mientras Haruka corría vio algo en frente de ella a unos metros que la hizo detenerse, Pafu y Aroma hicieron lo mismo confundidos, estaban apunto de preguntar que pasaba, pero una voz los interrumpio, voltearon rápidamente para ver que era lo que hizo parar a su amiga.

Era un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo, llevaba un traje verde oscuro con zapatos negros, debajo una camisa blanca y llevaba un ramo de flores en sus brazos.

El hombre sonrió y lo que dijo despues, dejo confundidas a las hadas.

-He vuelto, joven Princesa, mi entrenamiento ha terminado.

Pafu y Aroma estaban confundidos, dirigieron su mirada Haruka, y se sorprendieron de verla con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, para luego verla correr y saltar hacia el hombre mientras gritaba.

\- ¡Oni-sama!

Para que luego cayera en los brazos del hombre, con el ramo en medio de ellos, sin caer al suelo. Pafu y Aroma estaban boquiabiertos, ambos con el mismo pensamiento.

-_ ¡¿Ella acaba de decir "Oni-sama"?!_

El hombre sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de Haruka.

-Lo siento, me demore mucho.

-No, no importa, me alegra que hayas vuelto -Haruka levanto la mirada con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas-

-Oye, oye, acabo de regresar, lo único que quiero ver es una sonrisa en mi pequeña hermana.

-la castaña hizo un pequeño puchero- Ya no soy tan pequeña.

-el hombre soltó una risa- Tienes razón, recuerdo que la ultima vez que te vi, llegabas hasta acá -el hizo un ademan a una parte un poco mas alta de su cintura-

\- ¡Oni-sama!

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Solo bromeo, solo bromeo! -intento tranquilizar a su hermana antes de que se enojara- Dejando de lado lo que acaba de pasar, ten un regalo atrasado de mi parte por poder entrar a la Academia Noble -el se inclino en una rodilla y le extendió el ramo de flores-

-riendo suavemente Haruka tomo el ramo con una sonrisa- No has cambiado ¿Verdad?

-Algo he tenido que cambiar despues de que me uní al ejército, pero con mi hermana puedo liberarme un poco ¿No? -dijo giñando un ojo-

\- _¡¿EJERCITO?! _-pensaron con los ojos bien abiertos Pafu y Aroma-

-Jaja supongo -ella miro su brazo y sus ojos se ensancharon- ¿Eso es…?

Su hermano noto donde miraba, sonrió, se levantó y llevo su mano derecha a su cabeza con todo su cuerpo firme.

-Presentando al General del ejército Haruno Ryoichi, de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, tipo A.

En su cuello brillaban tres estrellas doradas en una banda amarilla y su hombro tenía cuatro estrellas doradas.

Haruka abrió su boca sorprendida, pero luego sonrió y abrazo otra vez a su hermano, con cuidado de no arruinar las flores.

\- ¡Felicidades! ¡Sabia que lo lograrías! -ella se soltó del abrazo- En todo caso, yo debería ser la que te dé un regalo.

-No, todo lo que necesito ver en este momento es tu sonrisa Haruka -el hombro sonrió por la felicidad palpable de su hermana, el miro detrás de su hombro y vio a Pafu y Aroma- ¿Y quiénes son estos pequeños? -pregunto caminando hacia ellos-

-Oh, ellos son Pafu y Aroma, son mascotas que cuidamos en los dormitorios de chicas -Haruka sonrió caminando hacia ellos también-

\- ¿Pensé que en la Academia Noble no permitían las mascotas? -pregunto agachándose para acariciar a Pafu, que esta se relajó mucho ante su "toque mágico"-

-Bueno si, pero yo y una amiga hicimos uso de otra regla para que pudiéramos quedárnoslos -explico con algo de nerviosismo recordando ese día-

-Parece que tu tampoco cambiaste mucho -el le sonrió burlonamente y ella se llevo una mano a la nuca, sus mejillas rosadas- Esta pequeña parece muy agradable. ¿Te llevas bien con mi hermana? -pregunto mientras la acariciaba detrás de las orejas-

\- ¡Pafu!~

-Tomare eso como un si -el rio entre sientes, dirigió su mirada a Aroma- Tu pareces muy feroz… -de repente su mirada se torno seria y apunto con su brazo a Aroma- ¡¿Dime soldado has protegido adecuadamente a mi pequeña hermana de las atrocidades de este mundo?!

-el hada purpura llevo un ala a su cabeza y se puso firme, aunque algo tembloroso- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

De repente hubo un silencio sepulcral, y Aroma se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, tarde.

-Oni-chan… -Pafu se llevó una pata a la cabeza-

\- ¡L-Lo siento! ~Roma

-Bueno -Ryoichi volteo con una sonrisa que dejo nerviosa a Haruka- Parece que has estado haciendo más cosas, además de los estudios académicos ¿No, hermanita?

-Jeje, supongo que si -Haruka rio nerviosamente- Déjame explicar…

…

\- ¿Quién es ese hombre tan apuesto?

\- ¿Por qué esta con la chica Haruno?

-Se comportan muy unidos ¿Serán novios?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Ella nos ganó en tener novio?

Eso era lo que se escucha de las chicas en toda la Academia, Minami iba pasando y al escuchar el apellido de su amiga, ella fue a investigar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¡Minami-sama!

-Buen día, ¿Pueden decirme porque tanto bullicio?

-Bueno, vera, Haruno-san entro a la Academia con un hombre muy apuesto y se comportaban muy unidos.

-Creemos que es su novio.

\- ¿Novio? -Minami ensancho sus ojos- ¿Dónde fue que los vieron?

-Están allí -una de las chicas apunto afuera de la ventana-

Minami miro por la ventana y se sorprendió por lo que vio, un hombre con traje verde oscuro y cabello castaño rojizo estaba en frente de Haruka (estaban en la entrada a la Academia) y la castaña llevaba un ramo de flores, ella estaba junto a Pafu y Aroma, el hombre dio una reverencia y Haruka pareció soltar una risita y despues le dijo algo, ella no pudo escucharlo o decir que dijo por la distancia, el hombre se levanto y parecio despedirse lo mismo hizo Haruka al parecer, ella entro a la Academia y el hombre se dirigió a la salida.

Minami estaba sorprendida.

-Tengo que decirle esto a las demás… -susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que no la escucharan- Disculpen, tengo que retirarme, tengan un buen día.

-Ten un buen día… -dijeron las chicas algo confundidas-

…

Towa, Kirara y Yui, estaban caminando por los pasillos cuando escucharon lo mismo que escucho Minami antes.

\- ¿HaruHaru con novio? -pregunto Kirara con sorpresa-

-Pensé que Haruka amaba a Oni-sama -dijo confundida Towa-

-Todas pensamos eso, pero…Nunca le preguntamos a Haruka si hubo alguien mas despues de conocer a Kanata -reflexiono Yui, de repente sintiéndose mal-

-Uhh tienes razón -dándose cuenta Kirara también sintiéndose un poco mal-

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si es otro engaño de Close? -pregunto Towa con preocupación-

-Es algo que no podemos descartar… -acepto Kirara- Vigilemos a HaruHaru y veamos si se comporta extraño, cuando tengamos la oportunidad hablaremos con su supuesto "novio".

Ambas chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a sus salones.


End file.
